Sage friedman
Background Sage was born on the platform from two seemingly normal parents. This is only when he was born that it was discovered : His father was actually a Vimpare. Different from vampires, the vimpare eats the soul of its victim rather than their blood. Unfortunately, at this time, no protection laws were enforced for the protection of Vimpare who never killed anyone. His father was sentenced to death by soul destruction. Neo, who was there at the time, took upon himself to falsify the document of Sage, so he would pass as a Vampire instead of a Vimpare. After some convincing to the council, this little baby was given a chance to survive. Although his life was spared, his childhood was not peaceful. His mother resented him for looking like his father and having the same power as him. She was disgusted each time she looked at him and would often pass her rage on him. Thinking this was how parents would show their love, Sage was happy from that violence, thinking he was weird to feel pain from those acts of love. Rumors about him went to his school where he was bullied. For a long time, he did not have any place to go to. One day, he had enough of this bullying and fought back. His strength was so overwhelming for the others that he scared them off, but the power thrill Sage sensed at this very moment send him in a blackout rage. Neo intervened a second time in his life at this very moment, stopping him from killing anyone. Neo brought him to his penthouse and ask for his forgiveness. Confused, Sage learned that Neo was the one who saved him at first and that he thought his mother would love him, and he would have a better life than what he had. Sage forgave Neo in a heartbeat, but ask if he could help him one more time to find a better place to live where he would be accepted. This is how Neo gave him the title of Emissary for the guilds, a title that Sage is now proud of more than anything. Personality Sage is a risk-taking, honest and outgoing person. He likes helping people around the guilds and has a special bound with others that are rejected from society. This is mainly why he likes to be around the Inquisition, as most of them are outcast. Although he is described sometimes as the nicest person you can find, Sage also has a dark side. Because of his past, he is not nurturing at all, has problems with loyalty and is highly unstable. One thing can make him flip out and go in a rampage. Love/Hate Sage adores Clown fish for their colors and their funny way of swimming. He also like strategy games, in which he is undefeated to this day. He often competes against Nihkil and some of their games can last days. He also loves crystals and their propriety. Sage has a proud collection of them that he keep secret, believing crystals can give their power to individual they prefer. Because of that, he prefers keeping them to himself, so they don't have a choice but to give their powers to him. Sage hates theology, finding it boring and unreliable. He also hates Bird watching for its lack of action and action movies for its lack of realism. Boyfriend type - Will always tell how lucky he is to have you - Will be jealous of many people around you that are too close - Will try to impress you with new food and techniques he learns - Will ask you to cuddle with him at least once a day - Will send you old-fashionned letters on important days.